Achilles' Heel
by LuceyLacie
Summary: For Naruko and Sasuke, both having quite the record with relationships, falling in love was out of the question. For Naruko, getting promoted was a good and bad thing. The pay is good but her boss is not so good. For Sasuke, having the dobe work as his PA was bound to be interesting. So forced to spend time together, was falling in love really out of the question? (NARUTO AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a AU for the pairing Sasuke x Nar****KO.**** They are around 23 in this. **

**Also, I just wanted to add this in, this is my first fic so yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own Naruto. If I did, well, it would be called NARUKO.**

* * *

After how many failed relationships, Naruko swears she doesn't want a relationship anymore. It should bother her, the way having a break-up seems to be a normal occurrence but it doesn't, which was weird.

She should be concerned, yes but making her way to work, all she could think of was break time.

"Naruko, cheer up." Sakura, her co-worker tries to assure her. "After all, you did get a promotion."

"I'm not even sad Sak- WAIT. Did you just say 'promotion'?!" She grabs her pink haired co-worker. "Are you sure? I got a fucking promotion?"

Before Sakura could answer, the door opened. But you could say it was opened with such force, it was a miracle it was still intact. Poor door-chan.

"Naruko Uzumaki!" Tsunade said scanning the room for the blonde. When she did find Naruko, she grabs her by the ear, not bothering to listen to her cries of 'I didn't do it.', leaving an awkward waving Sakura behind.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, it hurts." Naruko whines as the big busted lady does not in any way loosen her _strong _grip. If anything, it became harder.

They continued on, going up the elevator until reaching the top floor. Other workers heard the commotion and peeked to see a whiny blonde being dragged by her ear. Once they saw that it was Tsunade, you could say that they ran back into their rooms.

* * *

They enter a room which Naruko knows belongs to her and a certain pervert.

"Why, if it isn't Naruko!"

"Ero-sennin!" The blonde replies making the man grimace at the name.

"Why do you call me that, Naruko? You should have more respect for your godfather." Jiraiya stops his writing and looks at her.

Naruko blinks and then replies. "Ne, ero-sennin, respect is earned. Besides, how can I respect a pervert who peeked o-".

Jiraiya covers Naruko's mouth, making sure Tsunade wouldn't hear. The woman was going to give him hell for it.

Tsunade sighs in her seat as she watches Naruko and Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, let her go. We still need to tell her."

"Tell me what obaa-chan?" Naruko tilts her head, "that I was getting a promotion? Sakura already told me." The blonde says excitedly.

"It isn't really a promotion." Tsunade says while shaking her head.

"It's more like punishment." Jiraiya looks at his goddaughter and then back at Tsunade. "Our goddaughter is too innocent for _that _Tsunade, though it would make a lovely story." Tsunade replies with throwing a book at his head. "The job isn't like that! Get your mind out of the gutter! But isn't that impossible?" She murmurs the last part but unfortunately Jiraiya catches it.

"Anyways, as much as I would like to stay here and watch you two quarrel, lunch is coming up so make it quick!" Naruko cuts them off thinking about the ramen special today. To prove her point, her stomach grumbles.

Her godparents laugh and she would join them but she was hungry. She glares and the two shut up.

"Well, Naruko you know how Konohagakure is a big company, right? And how it has umbrella companies?" Tsunade questions her and she nods her head. "I have good news and bad news."

"Bad news first then."

"You're leaving main office."

"...How about the good news?"

"You are getting transferred and promoted to PA."

She thought her promotion would mean she would go higher up in the main office but no she was getting transferred. That was a good thing, the umbrella companies pay larger but she was going to be a Personal Assistant. And it all goes down to whose personal assistant she would be.

"Ano, baa-chan, whose personal assistant will I be?"

"Don't worry Naruko, if you think your pay is good, multiply it by 6." Naruko couldn't multiply that quick but having quite a big salary now, she new that it was really big. "A downside is, you'll have to be available 24/7. So that means no more messing around."

"Don't worry, no more relationships. Too much of a hassle."

"And there will also be other benefits like-" She cut the busty woman off, "I'm hungry so could you just tell me who it'll be?"

Tsunade looks at Jiraiya and the latter nods his head in a 'no' manner. The former then glares and sends a silent threat to which the man pales but still nods 'no'. The woman glares harder and the man notices that she was about to break her pen so he sighs bracing himself.

"Naruko, you know we love you and if we could have had it any other way, we would have..."

"Ero-sennin, just tell me."

"Remember that we did it for you." Jiraiya then rubs his head. "Brat, you're gonna be Sasuke Uchicha's PA."

And then Naruko just felt everything freeze. She could not believe she would have to work for tha-that Teme!

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Sasuke Uchicha was a handsome man and he knew it. He was also quite a cold and uncaring man and most knew that. So if they did, why do they even bother to try and date him?

"I hate you Sasuke!" The woman points her finger at him, crying. "To think that I trusted you, how could you do this to your girl friend?"

He didn't even bother to explain that she wasn't his girlfriend, that she just assumed she was. He would have thrown her off but having to do that to every woman was tiring so he just decided to rest on glaring. And what a glare that was.

"We are through!" She screeches as she makes her way out and slams the door. He made a mental note to get his ears checked later.

After the woman left, he resumed finishing his paper, working while silently cursing Kakashi for leaving him with that amount.

Next time a girl clings to him, he'll have to make it clear. Relationships weren't his thing but he knew, they wouldn't stop there. He doesn't go one day. One fucking day without someone telling him that he/she was perfect for the Uchicha.

Yes, _he/she _and he wasn't doubting his sexuality either.

His brother then enters the room with a confused look on his face.

"Another break-up?"

"We weren't even together."

"You can get a girlfriend and settle down."

"Too much of a hassle."

Itachi sighs as he sits on the sofa in Sasuke's office. "Anyways, we found you the perfect PA."

"By perfect, do you mean annoying?" Itachi laughs and hands him the folder.

"People tend to say that she is quite energetic." The young man pauses just as he was opening the folder. Did he hear right? No, it can't be a _she. _Maybe that woman earlier did some damage, he really needed to get his ears checked.

"Yes, she."

Sasuke opens the folder and not even reading the name, he knew who _she _was. He knew her very well.

"If it isn't the dobe." He smirks to himself and his brother catches it. "You know her Sasuke?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker-like birthmarks and that lopsided grin, of course I know her."

"Good. You won't have a hard time then." The older Uchicha leaves the room.

Sasuke lets a rare smile slip unto his face as he places the folder on his desk.

"Naruko Uzumaki..."

Memories flash of a certain blonde that always cusses him and tells him to shut up for calling her a dobe.

This time, he might just enjoy it.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter=end! **

**This was originally supposed to be a one shot but I figured it would be too long of a one shot. **

**I know its short but this is just the start. The next ones will be longer, I promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I know I haven't replied in almost a year, so I beg of your forgiveness, I really find it hard to do multi-chaptered fics and I promise that the next one will be longer! **

**I know that Sasuke seems a bit OOC in this, but I need him to be talkative even in the slightest, he's the CEO and he just cannot not talk, if you know what I mean. I'm also sorry for the grammatical errors! I'll try to make more time for this, and I promise it won't nearly take a year again for me to update! **

**Disclaimer: I am not claiming the rights to Naruto or any of its characters. Only the plot here is mine even though it may bear resemblance to any other work, I swear that that is purely coincidental. **

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki was always known as an avid lover of Ramen, always cherishing the dish down to the last drop, and singing praises when done. She was always known to not take 'ramen' as a food for merely satisfying your hunger, no, ramen, was by any means, her one true love- therefore one should make time to appreciate the dish. If ramen was a religion, then Ichiraku would be the altar.

"I swear, out of all the things to happen," the blonde says as she angrily slurps her ramen, "and just right after a break-up too!"

Well this one time, this may be the _one_ exception.

"Hell, working with Gai and Lee's unit would have been better and I _hate _latex bodysuits. That's saying something!" Naruko rants as she asks for yet another bowl of ramen, "I mean, anything- _anything _is better than having to work for that- that _thing!"_

"Ne, Naruko, who is this '_thing' _you're referring to anyways?" Ayame asks as she brings in another serving of ramen.

"They must be someone pretty important to have you working for them, so tell us, who is this you're working for?" Teuchi also asks while preparing to make another bowl for their favorite customer.

Naruko groans as she slams her head on the table and looks up with 'tears' in her eyes, "Uchiha-teme."

Ayame lets out a light laugh as she looks at the young girl questioningly, "But isn't Sasuk-"

"Sh!" She hushes the waitress, "Sh! They cannot know about _that_."

* * *

"Uchiha-san." A voice through the intercom says, "Your new PA has arrived."

He pauses in the midst of the paperwork on his desk, "Send her up." Instead of resuming, he somehow finds himself pausing and being struck with flashbacks of a certain blonde haired idiot. He somehow amuses himself with thinking of her reaction when she found out that she were to be his PA. _She probably freaked out. _

"_Uchiha-san_," the voice says again but this time with a tone even Sasuke knew that he should dare not provoke, "Your new PA has arrived."

"_Please_ send her up, Hikari-san." He says as he knows that being the usual Sasuke won't work with the woman his brother refers to as his PA. The woman was not going to put up with his and his brother's attitude and it was something even his _mother _applauds at. And she thinks that warrants her to be in a position to tell them off.

"Manners, manners," She scolds lightly through the intercom, "You're never going to get settled down at the rate you're going, your father already gave up on your brother, so he's relying on you for future grandchildren."

He doesn't say anything to that and the thought of resuming his paperwork and ignoring the woman on the phone became all the more tempting. He can't blame their parents though; his brother was definitely a tough case to crack.

"Anyway Uchiha-san, your fan mail is currently being sent to your family's manor as we speak, so if you'll excuse me." Hikari says as she cuts the line off.

Sasuke knows that he shouldn't be _this _excited to see the blonde, even though the excitement could be easily set aside. But the tempting thought of getting the chance to annoy her seems all the more enjoyable now that he was her boss.

* * *

The next day, the sun is shining and the birds are chirping, and all is well. Everything seemed to have kicked off to a beautiful start except for the fact that a certain blonde was standing in Sharingan Corp.'s lobby with a scowl on her face.

'_Stupid job. Stupid luck. Stupid teme. Stupid break-up. Stupid life.'_ As she is cursing everything she can in her mind, she fails to notice the white haired woman approaching her.

"Uzumaki-san." Hikari says but it seems as if her words were met by deaf ears.

'_Damn it all. I don't want this job, but I need this job. Stupid bills!' _Her scowl worsens and she still does not seem to see the woman before her.

"Uzumaki-san." Still no response of any sort at all. Hikari sighs and lightly taps her on the shoulders.

"Ah!" The blonde says-shouts startled, "I-I'm sorry! I mean, yes, I am Uzumaki. I'm Uzumaki Naruko."

The woman smiles gently, "Nice to meet you Naruko-san, I am Hikari Tsuki, Itachi Uchiha's Personal Assistant, and I will be your guide today."

Naruko smiles brightly at the woman, "Yosh! Let's get going then, can't have that teme waiting!" And the words are out of her mouth before she realizes what she said. When she did, well, she turned to a shade of red that could rival her mother's hair. "I'm sorry again, it's j-"

She is cut off by the sound of light laughter and sees the person before her laughing. "No, it's fine, he can be quite the irritating little thing."

_I like this woman, _Naruko thinks as Hikari tells her to follow her as she gives general directions.

They both continue on, and after fifteen minutes ride an elevator up to the top floor. Stepping out of the elevator, Naruko notes how well lit the place seems to be, and notes that Sasuke is probably behind that intimidating wooden door just a few meters in front of the elevator. She also sees what she assumes to be her desk and is already loving the idea of how spacious her desk is. (She's not loving the idea of the job though, no matter how beautiful her desk is.)

"The floor you'll be working on is the here, the 28th floor. If you didn't know, Sasuke-san is the Chief Operating Officer or the General Manager. One of his jobs is ensuring that the company's flow is steady and smooth. _Your _job is making sure that his flow is steady and smooth- meaning that you have to keep him in check half the time. There's also a tremendous amount of paperwork that you'll help him with, and you go with him to places and meetings." She looks at Naruko and seeing that the blonde is slightly confused, she sighs though smiling. "You're basically his right hand man- or rather in our case, _right hand woman_."

"Ugh… I'm not sure I'm up for it, whipping his ass and deflating his ego, yes, _that_ is a lot of work." Naruko says dejectedly but bounces back within a second, "But whether he likes it or not, Naruko Uzumaki is here to stay, believe it!"

Hikari smiles at the younger woman before her, "Itachi-san informed me that both of you acquainted with each other so I don't have to give you a warning about his personality anymore… but… Uzumaki-san, I wish you luck. Your new boss is right beyond those doors," she points to the wooden gates of hell.

"I'll see you around, and I'm just at the floor above you if you ever need any help." Hikari smiles kindly then turns to leave heading for the elevator.

"Ano, Tsuki-san?" The said person pauses midway and turns to look at her questioningly, "You can call me Naruko you know." Naruko offers her with a smile, no matter how awkward the smile may have looked.

"Very well, _Naruko-san, _but if I may, can I request that you call me my name too?" Hikari reciprocates her smile. "Also, _please _be wary of Itachi-san's business partners."

Her cerulean eyes widen in recognition of the ever famous (or was it infamous?) group of cunning business men- the 'Akatsuki'. She's heard of them all the way from the main branch with rumors saying of just how they're all unpredictable but there were also rumors saying of how they ran the criminal underworld. Why Itachi and Uchiha are linked to them, she'll never know (or she might just squeeze it out of Sasuke…) but somehow, Konohagakure's SCEO, Supreme Chief Executive Officer, trusted them, she trusts them too. Well… that SCEO was her father of course, her ever aloof father.

"Other than them and Uchiha-san's attitude, you'll get along here fine." Hikari says as she turns around but not before giving Naruko a warm look saying, "Oh and Naruko? Welcome to Uchiha Corp."

* * *

Through the security camera positioned to monitor the hallway leading to his office, Sasuke sees that the blonde has been here and was currently chatting with Itachi's PA. Seeing the blonde from his computer's monitor, with her just being a few meters away really had an effect.

There was something different about seeing his rival from the training school here in the flesh, working for him as his assistant. While he was plotting about numerous stunts he will no doubt pull, a phone call breaks through his plans. Seeing the caller's name had him groaning once more because who else could it be but Kakashi.

_Is today some sort of flashback day? I mean, first the dobe, then the perverted Team Leader… who's next? The group mediator/fire starter?_

"Kakashi," He greets his old teacher. "What do you need?"

His teacher lets out an amused chuckle, "Always straight to the point, huh? Didn't you miss your old sensei?"

The silence must have been enough to answer the silver haired man's question.

"Anyways, have you finished all the paperwork I sent over to you, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asks inquiringly from the other line.

"Of course I did, who did you think I was?" He answers back confidently, because after all, he was an Uchiha, pride came with it.

"Maa, maa, well since you've finished it, is Itachi there?"

And the man was met with silence yet again. "… are you kidding, Kakashi?" Sasuke asks incredulously. "You could have called him or Hikari to ask."

"That's the thing; I don't want to call that crazy white haired woman. So I'm asking you."

"But I don't wan-" _And of course he just oh so conveniently remembers that he has a new PA. _"Wait. Hold for a moment Kakashi."

He puts the phone down and presses the red button on the intercom. "Uzumaki," calling her by her last name left a bitter taste in his mouth for the reason that he was used to (and currently is, in his mind anyways) calling her names.

Through the security cam he can see that Naruko was fumbling around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He watches her fumble more for a few minutes to amuse him, but decides that a few was enough, "The machine with the microphone on your desk."

The blonde then proceeds to, or what it looks like, yell at the intercom. "Have you seriously worked at a company before, Uzumaki?" He then looks to the screen beside him and sees that she has put her hands on her waist. "_Oh no," _he thinks sarcastically, "_That's strike one._"

"Press the button."

She presses the button once, "Te-", but doesn't hold the button.

Sasuke lets out a sigh, admitting himself that this was going to be a long day. "I'm now wondering where you got the qualifications to be my PA. You're inefficient." He watches the blonde freeze and shake in what he can assume is anger.

_Really. Now I'm seeing why I didn't miss her… Not that I ever did in the first place. _

"Speak while pressing the button."

"Teme!" Her voice screams through the microphone and Sasuke has to stop the smile that was forming on his face, "Why couldn't you have left instructions or something?! And just so you know, we didn't use these _intercoms!" _He could hear the disdain in her voice as she curses the damn machine. "FYI, a mistake doesn't mean I'm inefficient. Now whaddya want?"

"First off," he speaks through the intercom, "I'm your _boss _Uzumaki, and as your boss, I expect you to treat me with respect. Secondly, I want you to go up to Itachi's floor and see if he's there."

"Ain't he your brother?" She asks as she scratches her head. "And can't you like, page him or message him or something?"

"Uzumaki. I'm your boss, and you'll do as I say as long as it's within reason. It states so in your contract. Also, do yourself a favor and note that Itachi does not check his phone and hates being paged."

"…Alright then, te- _boss," _he hears her say rather forcefully. Then he sees her stomp her way to the elevator with her hands curled up in fists knowing that she's probably already cursing this job.

He then picks up the phone and tells Kakashi that he has got someone to check on Itachi and that that person should be back anytime soon.

"Who's your new slave then, Sasuke-kun?"

"You know her."

"It's a girl? A female?" Kakashi asks surprised.

"Yes, and you'll be rather _shocked _to know who it is."

"Who?"

"Dobe." He says plainly, not even intending to call her by her name because Kakashi should know who she is. After all, how could he not? He was the three's trainer even though at first he was reluctant to.

The line goes quiet for a while until he hears a familiar chuckle from the other line. "Now all we need is Sakura, and there will be a reunion."

"Don't get any ideas Kakashi." Sasuke says warningly, "I'm busy."

"Ideas? What ideas? I'm merely going over to Sakura's place to invite her for a walk."

The raven lets out a dark chuckle, "A walk to where exactly? My office?"

"Yep." The man then cuts the line, and the Uchiha lets out a sigh noting that he should tell the blonde to reschedule his meetings before lunch and to order for four, begrudgingly admitting that he was making time for his old team, no matter how much he tells himself that he does not under any circumstance miss those days.

The blonde then returns to her post and uses the intercom.

"Itachi is here." She says as she takes a seat and he sees her surprise at how comfortable the chair is.

"Good."

"Do you have anything else you want me to take care of?"

"Reschedule all my meetings before lunch, and order take-away for four." He orders her and she notes them all down on a pad that she brings out of her bag. "Uzumaki, that's reschedule. Not cancel, alright?"

"Yessir! Don't worry, _boss, _even _I _know the difference between the two." She says rather angrily but then suddenly cools down and asks shyly, "Can I order ramen?"

He lets out a chuckle at the idea that it may have been a long time since they have last met but the blonde doesn't even change. Not one bit. "Sure."

"Yay!" She says excitedly but later catches herself and fixes her composure. "Uh, I mean, thank you, _sir._"

_No, he didn't miss her. Not even a little, not even a bit. _

And as he takes one more glimpse at her through the screen before finishing the mountain of paperwork he has to work on, a little voice in his head bothers him because it reminds him of a thing that he doesn't even want to admit himself.

_Liar._

* * *

**_Tell me what you think? _**

**_Also, I'm really really sorry, and if you want to flame,  
that's fine too._**

**_Leave a review if you deem it worthy enough!_**

**_Ciao!_**


End file.
